1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer-readable medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which performs the vectorization processing and rasterizing a bitmap image and page description language for conversion into a data level optimal for the specified output settings, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus and a computer-readable medium which stores a program for controlling the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bitmap (BMP) image or PDL (Page Description Language), which has been input to an image processing apparatus, is stored as a file in a secondary storage unit in the image processing apparatus. This will enable the operator (user) to select arbitrary time and output settings for the output in an arbitrary data format. Conventionally, a technique of determining a suitable data format in accordance with output settings and then spooling the data in the determined format has been developed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-356893).
The function and the file system for preserving data input in a secondary storage unit of an image processing apparatus in a file format for the purpose of reuse are called Box function and Box, respectively. The files in the Box are bitmap images and/or PDL, which are required to be vectorized or rasterized in the image processing apparatus in order to conform with the specified output settings and an output data format. Vectorization refers to the process of converting a bitmap image into vector data maintaining the quality of output even in the enlarging/reducing process without relying on resolution (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-23942). Rasterizing is the process of converting vector data into resolution-independent raster data such as a bitmap image.
Regarding Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-356893, consideration is given to, for example, the case where the host has determined before transmission that a bitmap image is optimum, and then the bitmap image is stored in the secondary storage unit in the image processing apparatus. In this case, there is a problem that the necessity of the vectorization processing or rasterizing a file stored in the secondary storage unit arises depending on the output settings or output data format specified by the user. Specifically, when the user specifies enlarged printing for the stored file, the resolution-independent vectorization is necessary to maintain the quality of output.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-23942 requires a series of processes for parsing and approximating data to vectorize or rasterize a file stored in the secondary storage unit, resulting in a long conversion time.